The present invention relates to automotive emissions testing, and, more particularly, to a method and system of simulating a cold or hot start automobile emissions test.
In today""s automotive climate, much attention has been drawn to the amount of emissions from the engines of automobiles. More specifically, there has been a greater push, not only within this country, but generally throughout the world, to reduce the amount of carbon monoxide (CO) and other undesirable emissions released into the atmosphere. A method by which to accurately measure the emissions of an automobile engine has accordingly become extremely important.
Most automakers have developed various ways of testing the emissions output of an automobile. To determine how accurately an emissions test site can measure an automobile""s emissions, a classical diagnostic test used in the industry is to run a xe2x80x9ccold startxe2x80x9d automobile test, using correlation, or test, automobiles. One disadvantage with the xe2x80x9ccold startxe2x80x9d diagnostic testing technique has been the requirement that the automobile be cooled down to ambient levels after each test, such that another test may be run. This process is known as xe2x80x9csoakingxe2x80x9d the automobile. Typically, 12-24 hours of cool down time is needed between tests. This time period greatly effects how often these measurements, and correspondingly, the tests can be made. In addition, on low emissions automobiles, the automobile variability is often a significant problem in determining test accuracy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a program and method that overcomes the above disadvantages.
One aspect of the present invention provides for a method of simulating a cold start automobile emissions test. The automobile includes an emissions system. The emissions system includes an engine and at least one catalytic converter. The automobile is preconditioned. A first gaseous substance is injected into the emissions system of the automobile between the engine and the catalytic converter. The first gaseous substance is further injected into the emissions system of the automobile after the catalytic converter. The engine of the automobile is then started. Finally, a second gaseous substance is injected into the emissions system of the automobile.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for a method of simulating a hot start automobile emissions test on an automobile. The automobile includes an emissions system. The emissions system includes an engine and at least one catalytic converter. The automobile is preconditioned. A first gaseous substance is injected into the emissions system of the automobile between the engine and the catalytic converter. The first gaseous substance is further injected into the emissions system of the automobile after the catalytic converter. The engine of the automobile is then started. A second gaseous substance is then injected into the emissions system of the automobile. Finally, a third gaseous substance is injected into the emission system.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for simulating a cold start automobile emissions test on an automobile. The automobile includes an emissions system. The emissions system includes an engine and at least one catalytic converter. A preconditioning means preconditions the automobile. A first injector injects a first gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile between the engine and the catalytic converter. A second injector injects the first gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile downstream of the catalytic converter. A means for starting the engine of the automobile starts the engine. Finally, a third injector injects a second gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for simulating a hot start automobile emissions test on an automobile. The automobile includes an emissions system. The emissions system includes an engine and at least one catalytic converter. A preconditioning means preconditions the automobile. A first injector injects a first gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile between the engine and the catalytic converter. A second injector injects the first gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile downstream of the catalytic converter. A means for starting the engine of the automobile starts the engine. A third injector injects a second gaseous substance into the emissions system of the automobile. Finally, a fourth injector injects a third gaseous substance into the emission system.